Dear John
by dg0358
Summary: This story is my version of an ending that should of happened in Dear John


Daniel Gutierrez

English

11-7-16

 **Dear John**

"Ding" the bell sounded as I entered the coffee shop. The bright red walls, and the chestnut brown tables caught my attention. The sound of small talk and typing filled the air, along with the smell of caramel. It wasn't the first time I entered this specific coffee shop, but I could feel something was different today, I personally didn't like this feeling. "Will you have the usual today John", the cashier asked me as I approached her, "No not this time, ill have a vanilla coffee please", I gave her a smirk to be kind, but I knew she had interest in me so I quickly paid and took a seat. I found a table in the very corner next to a grimy window that had a view of a road that was pretty grimy itself. "John, your coffee is ready hun", I quickly got up for my coffee, "Ding" the bell sounded and I quickly turned to see who was entering….."No", I whispered to myself.

"Savannah….. ", I murmured as I looked up to again to confirm it was her. "Of course it was her, how could it not be her", I thought to myself. "John your coffee!" the cashier screamed as I realized I made her wait a while before I could acknowledge what was happening. I took my coffee and went to my corner table to try to avoid all contact with Savannah. I took a seat and as much as I tried to avoid her, I quickly found myself admiring her. Her beautiful eyes and long blond hair, there never was a day she didn't look beautiful. Her innocence and kindness captivated me and her smile was by far my weakness, no matter how hard I tried to hate her, something always brought me back to her. 3 years, 3 years since I had seen her, 3 years since she had broken my heart, and know I had her face to face again. My mind was already playing tricks on me with just her presence, I wanted to hate her and get revenge but yet again that is the girl I love.

"John!" that voice, I knew perfectly who's it was, it was Savannahs! I was too busy in my world of thoughts that I didn't realize she had already noticed me. I tried to think of ways to get out of the coffee shop but it was already too late, she had begun to make her way towards me. "John, can we talk? I….. I would love to catch up with you, what do you say?" "Why Savannah, why do you want to talk to me again? I think we said enough last time we saw each other, there's nothing left to talk about", I said as I looked her in the eye with a feeling of hate and distrust. "John there is too much history between us, you know that you can't forget me. Your stupid pride is not letting you see things clearly". "Stop Savannah! The fact that were not together is your fault and nothing else. It's true that I still love you but if they gave me the choice between choosing you and staying alone, ill rather stay alone!". Without looking back I walked out of the coffee shop, I knew it was the best thing I could do.

On my way home I started to reminisce all the good times me and Savannah had, and my eyes got a little teary, as I knew a chapter in my life was ending. "This hurts", I whispered but this was something that had to happen sooner than earlier. "Bing" I looked down and noticed my phone had a notification and surprisingly it was Savannah. "I will be waiting for you at the shore at 8, it's up to you if you want to come. Just know that you will regret if you don't come", I read the message and dint know how to respond. "Don't know what you pretend with this, but I'll be there", I responded. I got to my house and got ready for tonight as the time approached quickly. I put on my best pair of pants and shirt and put on the perfume she loved.

7 30 hit and I made my way towards the shore. The walk was nerve wrecking and full of different thoughts. I took my time walking there, so by the time I got to the shore I noticed that I was 20 min late. She was already there and I saw her, I just stood still where she couldn't see me, she was growing anxious as she didn't see me anywhere and time was running. "NO! I will not go through with this, she doesn't deserve this", I told myself. My heart wanted to go meet and hear what she would say but my mind was telling me otherwise. Without thinking twice I walked away knowing I would regret this for the rest of my life.


End file.
